Done Running
"Done Running" is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on August 14, 2018. Summary Around 3-4 years after the events of From The Gallows Clementine has already found AJ. The two are scavenging along the roads in a car. After exploring by an abandoned Railway Station Clementine accidentally trips a trap that alerts a large group of walkers outside. In a rush to flee Clemetine crashes the car causing her to pass out. She awakens to find that AJ and her had been rescued by a group of teenagers living in a nearby Boarding School led by a young man named Marlon. Plot Some time after the events of "From The Gallows", it is revealed that Clementine has found Alvin Jr. and that they are traveling together, supposedly for a while. Clementine and Alvin Jr. are low on supplies, and have not eaten or had fresh water for days. In the car, Alvin Jr. plays with his gun, to which Clementine tells him that it is getting on her nerves. When he complains about his hunger, she can gives him a magazine to practise his reading instead but it only reminds him of his hunger. She teases him with a Disco Broccoli doll but that doesn't work either so she gives him a bag of chips. Later, the duo stop at a train station surrounded by rubble and derailed boxcars. Clementine hands Alvin Jr. a knife, and they both exit their car. Clementine takes a crowbar and canteen from the trunk. She alerts a walker, by either walking up to it, or by ringing a bell at the gate, and dispatches it with a knife. (Determinant) Clementine then pries open the door to the train station, and quizzes Alvin Jr. on what to do when entering a new place, reminding him of their rules. Once they enter, they discover a walker couple tied to each other, sat on two chairs. AJ notices a locked security door, and Clementine peers through the ticket booth, seeing cans of food inside. She then looks at the walker couple and attempts to retrieve the keys to the door from them, but backs out, deeming it too risky. She notices a bottle of poison on the ground next to the walkers, along with a note saying to leave them alone. Alvin Jr. insists on killing the walkers to get the door keys, but Clementine wants to respect their wishes to let them be, and considers having AJ crawl into the ticket booth instead. Clementine then has to choose: ￼￼￼Kill the couple: ￼Clementine unsheathes her knife, apologises to the walkers, and stabs the male walker through the eye, killing it. She then stabs the female walker through the throat, but this fails to put it down. She stabs it through the throat again, this time killing it. Alvin Jr. praises her deed. She takes the keys from the male walker, apologises once again, and unlocks the door. Send Alvin Jr. inside: Alvin Jr. is reluctant to go inside, but Clementine quickly convinces him by telling him that they need to know if there's food inside, and to be brave. She then lifts him onto the counter, and he crawls through. While Alvin Jr. unlocks the door, the walkers stare at Clementine. Alvin Jr. unlocks the door, and Clementine enters. ￼Alvin Jr. finds bullets for his revolver, and Clementine reminds him of when and how to use the gun. They find and open a concealed trap door, finding a large stash of food inside. However, moments later, a grenade rolls out, the door having been jerry rigged to trigger it on opening. Clementine slams the door shut and dives down with Alvin Jr. to avoid the blast. She then notices a large group of walkers approaching the station. They fight there way to and in the car, however, a walker prevents her from closing the door; unable to reach for her knife, she attempts to kill it with the car keys, but ends up getting them lodged in it's eye socket. As walkers begin to break through the car windows, Alvin Jr. assists her in fighting them off, while she releases the brakes. The car slams into a tree, pinning the walker with the car keys to it. Clementine smashes the windshield by kicking it, retrieves the keys from the walker, and starts the engine. She reverses the car out of the tree, then switches into first gear. A walker attacks her while the car hurtles down a hill. Alvin Jr. attempts to shoot the walker, but the car crashes into a boulder, causing it to flip several times, resulting in Clementine losing consciousness. She temporarily regains consciousness, and sees a male figure killing nearby walking with a bow and arrow. The man pulls Alvin Jr. out of the wreckage. She calls out for him to stop before losing consciousness once again. In-Game Questions and Answers *'Grossest thing eaten?' **'Marlon': Slugs. **'Violet': Horse eyeballs. **'Louis': Cantaloupe. **'Clementine': A man's leg. *'Worst injury witnessed?' **'Marlon': Abstained. **'Violet': A walker with smashed head. **'Louis': A person with pulled intestines. **'Clementine': Carver's corpse. (Determinant) *'Met anyone famous?' **'Marlon': Abstained. **'Violet': No. **'Louis': Abstained. **'Clementine': A baseball player. *'Marlon's Haircut?' **'Marlon': Confused and insulted. **'Violet': Like a dead cat.' ' **'Louis': Slightly shocked. **'Clementine': Agrees with Violet. In-Game Decisions * How did you enter the ticket booth? ** 58% '''of players killed the walker couple in the train station. ** 42% of players chose to let AJ go through the window in the train station. * '''Who did you decide to go with? ** 52% '''of players went fishing with Violet and Brody. ** 48% of players went hunting with Louis and Aasim. * '''Where did AJ sleep? ** 66% of players convinced AJ to sleep on the bed. ** 34% of players let AJ sleep under the bed. * Did you attack Abel? ** 78% '''of players attacked Abel rather than giving him food. ** 22% of players surrendered food to Abel. * '''Who did you turn to for help? ** 66% '''of players turned to Violet for help against Marlon. ** 34% of players turned to Louis for help against Marlon. Ending Stats * '''Violet ** 66% of players left her feeling Guilty (appealed to Violet) ** 34% of players left her feeling Horrified (appealed to Louis) * Louis ** 66% of players left him feeling Heartbroken (appealed to Violet) ** 34% of players left him feeling Lost (appealed to Louis) * Tenn ** 49% of players left him feeling Bitter (said Marlon is a coward) ** 23% of players left him feeling Resentful (said Marlon should’ve sacrificed himself) ** 28% of players left him feeling Helpless (Said Marlon made a mistake) ** 5% of players left him feeling Powerless (silent) * Alvin Jr. ** 55% of players left him feeling Hardened (Told him to always aim for the head) ** 31% of players left him feeling Ruthless (Told him to save the last bullet for himself or stay quiet) ** 14% of players left him feeling Pragmatic (Told him to never hesitate) Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr. *Tennessee *Violet *Marlon *Rosie *Louis *Brody *Willy *Aasim *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel Deaths *Brody (Alive and Zombified) *Marlon Impacts Season 1 Starved For Help * If Lee failed to stop Clementine from eating Mark's flesh, she can mention during the card game that she ate a man's leg once. No Time Left * Clementine can mention killing Lee or leaving him to turn. Season 2 In Harm's Way * If Clementine saw Kenny killing Carver she can mention that. No Going Back * If Clementine killed Kenny, he can be mentioned when talking about killing a loved one. * Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her left cheek if she stayed at Wellington at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware at the end of "No Going Back". Promotional Poster Trivia * First appearance of Tennessee. * First appearance of Violet. * First appearance of Louis. * First appearance of Rosie. * First appearance of Willy. * First appearance of Ruby. * First appearance of Aasim. * First appearance of Mitch. * First appearance of Omar. * First appearance of Abel. * First (and last) appearance of Marlon. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Brody. * When searching through the house, Clementine can find a can of peaches with same logo from "A House Divided". AJ also finds a jar of "Banang", something from another game made by Telltale, "Sam and Max". * When returning to the house to gather supplies a walker will grab Clem by her ankle. If failed to kill it, AJ will save Clem. * Also, when escaping the walkers, If the player fails in the QTE, Violet will save Clementine. * This is the first episode of the Video Game series without having any determinant deaths. * Excluding 400 Days, this is the first episode in the Video Game series to not have a title composed of three words. * This is true unless you count the two-part Season 3 premiere as both episodes having 5 words (Part 1 + Part 2, respectively). Goofs/Errors * When originaly released, if the player had choosen to stay in Wellington at the end of Season 2, Clem would have had a scar on her forehead, the same scar for leaving Wellington with Kenny, instead of a scar on her right cheek as seen in Season 3. This was due to the fact the Story Builder for Season 4 didn't include any mention of Wellington. Players that weren't using the Story Builder that had choosen the Welligton ending would have been defaulted to the Kenny ending. However this was cleared up in a patch released about a week after the release of Suffer The Children for Done Running and all other future episodes. * When asked at the card game if Clementine had ever been with other people, she can mention Lee by name and tell the trio about her experience with Lee. If later asked if she had ever killed someone she loved, she can say "Lee, his name was Lee" as if she hadn't already told the three of them about him. Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences * In the Pre-Game footage, when Marlon asks Clementine, "Take it you know how to handle yourself?" one of the original options of a reply was "My car would disagree", which has been changed to "It's taken its toll". * When Marlon says to Clementine "Don't listen to her, Clem. She's acting crazy. She gets this way sometimes, you just gotta tune it out," his original line was "Don't listen to her, Clem. She's acting crazy. I think it's that time of the month again, you know?" Videos Trailers E3 2018 Teaser Trailer SDCC 2018 Teaser Trailer Official Trailer Gameplay The First Fifteen Minutes Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References TBA Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Premieres Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes